


If Someone Believed Me

by Ilweran



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilweran/pseuds/Ilweran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They call Shepard a hard woman.</i> Euphoria of new love through Ashley's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Someone Believed Me

They call Shepard a hard woman, some with more admiration than others, but either way it sets Ashley's teeth on edge. Shepard has had to harden herself to be able to do the things she does, to survive the things she have – the same goes for every soldier to some extent. For most people it's not an inborn trait, nor does the Commander particularly enjoy it... not anymore, anyway.

"Saw a bit too much of myself in the Illusive Man," she said once, and that's all they've talked of the subject.

Sure, it's pretty impressive when Shepard marches to the deck in an impeccable (and figure-hugging) dress uniform and everyone snaps into attention. When she gives an order, it's with the tone used by those who are used to getting obeyed post-haste. She's got a steady aim and a bullet ready for every obstable that's foolish enough to stand between her crew and the end of the Reapers.

But there's nothing hard about the woman who strolls into the captain's cabin and slips out of her uniform at the end of her shift, humming a tune Ashley doesn't usually recognize. Her back isn't ramrod straight when she slumps on the sofa or the bed, and her voice doesn't ring loud and sharp when she smiles at Ashley and murmurs:

"Come here."

When Ashley slides her hands across golden brown skin, Shepard yields under her touch, whether she's working out knots on the Commander's shoulders or pinning her against the hard mattress of her (their?) bed. Dark eyes that hold Ashley's gaze are so soft and gentle and trusting that Ash's heart leaps dangerously because she's seen those same eyes cold and promising blood when they stare down the aforementioned obstacles. The hands that thread through Ashley's hair and run light, teasing fingertips down her spine have left the flicks and pushes of biotic mnemonics on the battlefield.

In vulnerable moments, mostly when they're tangled in each other, trying to remember how to breathe, and emotions and hormones run high, Ashley feels almost humbled by the privilege of seeing her commander, her captain literally shed that famous N7 armor, but it's a fair exchange – give and take, surrender and receive. It can be a bit frightening, opening yourself like that (there's a reason why Ashley finds the idea of melding downright creepy – too much too soon), but if the perks include feeling the exact moment when the last bits of tension leave Shepard's body as she stretches below Ashley and hearing her sigh or gasp the latter's name like it's the single most beautiful sound in the galaxy, Ashley is ready to lie her whole damn soul bare.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Angels_ by The xx.


End file.
